Love In Milan
by D.N.A.Girlz
Summary: "Yang benar saja, pak!"/"Ini sudah keputusan, Maharani."/"Argh, yang benar saja ini!" / Berawal dari pemindahan divisi ke kantor cabang di Milan, memulai hidup baru disana, bertemu dengan rekan yang sombong, dan merasakan jatuh cinta di kota pusat mode Italia dengan berbagai jenis busana berdesain abstrak dan mengesankan—seperti di dalam cerita dongeng. /RomaNesia FF/Review, plz?


**~~~Casual Office~~~**

.

.

.

"Apa?! Anda tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku. Saya sudah siap untuk rancangan _fashion show_ majalah kita—dan itu minggu depan di Plaza. Mana bisa saya membatalkannya?!"

"Pekerjaan itu takkan berlaku bagimu lagi. Aku sudah menyuruh Feliks mengambil alih tugasmu, jadi tidak usah khawatir." Pria paruh baya bermata biru keunguan itu berujar.

Bukannya menjadi tenang, gadis di depan mejanya itu makin meradang. Kedua tangannya menggebrak meja dan menatap tajam pada atasannya.

"Tapi saya tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja! Anda menyuruhku untuk membuat peragaan busana dan ini penting bagi kesuksesan majalah kita," gadis berambut ikal yang dikuncir kuda itu membuat protes sebelum melanjutkan omongannya.

"Dan Anda memanggilku kesini—berkata kalau saya akan pergi ke Milan untuk pemindahan tempat divisi? Yang benar saja, pak!"

"Yang pasti kau dipindahkan karena alasan yang jelas dan logis. Terima saja." Arthur—yang berdiri disamping Francis yang duduk di kursinya—menyahut. Pemuda berambut pirang dan beralis terlalu tebal—yang merangkap sebagai wakil dari Francis—dan juga kepala divisi Pengembangan dan Editorial.

Indy terus menuai protes pada mereka berdua agar tidak dipindahkan. "Atasan sekalian, pasti Anda berdua tahu, bukan? Anda memiliki latar belakang pendidikan yang lebih baik dari saya, dan gaji Anda lebih tinggi dari saya, dan seseorang dengan kemampuan yang lebih baik dari saya,"

"Lalu apa salah saya? Saya pikir saya bekerja dengan baik dan menuruti peraturan perusahaan. Terus kenapa saya harus dipindahkan?" tanyanya dengan serius.

Indy ingin tahu kenapa dia bisa disuruh untuk pindah tempat divisi. Paris dan Milan itu jauh sekali! Dia sudah betah di Paris—lalu sekarang dia akan pindah ke luar negeri gegara pemindahan tempat divisi?!

"Kau ingin tahu alasannya? Gampang saja. Tapi mundurlah sedikit. Kau terlalu dekat, sayang." pinta pemuda berkebangsaaan Prancis itu padanya.

Sesuai dengan permintaannya, Indy mundur beberapa langkah dan kembali berdiri di posisinya semula. Wajahnya seakan berkata untuk serius akan soal ini.

Francis mengisyaratkan Arthur untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu, dan dimengerti oleh pemuda bermata giok tersebut.

Arthur memunculkan seringai kecil di bibirnya. "Pertama, kau bekerja disini untuk menggantikan orang-orang yang tidak berguna dan tak punya talenta."

Indy terdiam sedetik kemudian.

Memang benar, hanya orang terpilih yang bisa masuk ke divisi yang ia masukki sekarang. Karena divisi Perancangan Peragaan Busana dan Desain hanya berisi beberapa orang yang mampu dan bertalenta untuk membentuk rancangan busana yang indah untuk _fashion show_ —yang merupakan titik kunci dari kesuksesan majalah perusahaan tersebut.

Indy hanya termasuk orang yang beruntung saja—dapat hoki besar dan menguntungkannya untuk masuk ke dalam divisi bergengsi itu.

"Itu benar. Berapa banyak yang dapat bertahan? Tidak ada laki-laki yang lebih baik selain wanita yang bisa merancang sebuah _fashion show_ yang perdana dengan sekali pikir—tentu saja, Feliks itu pengecualian." Francis berujar santai, kakinya disilangkan dengan kaki satunya.

"Kedua, masalah kekurangan anggota dan kekacauan akibat _fashion show_ bulan lalu—gegara suatu hal, terjadi penurunan daya harga dan minat pada konsumen pada majalah kita." Pemuda flamboyan itu meneruskan lagi.

Badannya menyender di kursi kerjanya sambil menatap gadis berambut ikal tersebut.

"Kepala divisi dari cabang perusahaan kita di Milan—dengan majalah bernama _Mimosa Magazine_ —berdiskusi denganku dan para atasan minggu lalu. Dan akhirnya karena masalah kekurangan anggota, kantor cabang kita harus rela menyerahkan salah satu karyawannya untuk pindah tempat divisi."

"Dan dengan pertimbangan yang matang, kami memilihmu untuk menjalani pemindahan ini. Karena kau salah satu karyawati terbaik di divisi ini." Arthur melanjutkan penjelasan darinya.

Ini demi kesuksesan perusahaan mereka.

" _But of course_ , jika kau menyanggupinya." Seringai kecil itu bermain di bibirnya lagi, membuat Indy menyatukan kedua alisnya.

"Jadi, maksud Anda adalah agar saya membantu mereka disana untuk membereskan masalah, dan membangun kembali _fashion show_ yang sempat kacau untuk tiga bulan kedepan—Begitu?" tanyanya saat mendapatkan kesimpulan yang singkat dan dapat dimengerti.

Francis tersenyum simpul, tangannya menopang pipi dan sedikit memiringkan kepala. " _Oui, mon Cherie. You're pretty sharp about it._ "

Indy berpikir sebentar. Ini sangat sulit. Ia tak yakin kalau gadis sepertinya bisa melakukannya—apalagi menyelamatkan peragaan busana yang menjadi musibah penurunan daya jual majalah.

"Apa tidak bisa diubah lagikah—maksudku mengubah keputusannya dan bukan aku yang dipindahkan? Setelah semuanya beres, aku bisa kembali, bukan?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada serius.

Mata itu menerawang singkat.

Kemudian ia menunjuk Indy dengan telunjuk kanannya. Gadis berjepit hiasan bunga melati itu mendadak memasang wajah tegang. Gadis itu menelan ludah dengan pelan.

"Ini sudah keputusan, Maharani."

Tatapan berarti itu membuat mata biru keunguan itu berkilat sekilas.

"Bahwa kau—akan pergi ke Milan—dan menyelamatkan _fashion show_ yang terpuruk dari musibah. Dan aku menerima syaratmu itu. Tiga bulan waktunya, selamatkan mereka dan kau bisa kembali lagi kesini."

Suara pintu dibanting dengan keras.

Gadis berambut ikal itu terdiam beberapa saat sebelum berjalan menuju sofa putih yang berada di ruang tengah apartemennya. Suara sepatu hak tinggi berwarna hitam yang ia kenakan membuat bunyi khas. Tas kerja langsung dilempar asal ke meja kopi yang menghiasi ruang tersebut.

Dia duduk di sofa tersebut dan melepaskan sepatunya dengan malas. Sekarang ia telanjang kaki. Kepalanya menunduk. Masih saja terdiam tanpa kata.

Lalu dia berjalan dengan gontai dan masuk ke dalam kamar tidurnya begitu dia berdiri dari tempatnya yang ia dudukki.

Sekali lagi, pintu mahoni itu ia banting dengan keras ketika menutupinya.

Diam sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di daun pintu tersebut.

Helaan napas lelah menguar di udara.

Sejenak keheningan melanda dan membuat hawa makin memanas.

Sontak, kedua tangannya meremas frustasi rambut ikal yang tertata rapi dikepalanya.

"Argh, yang benar saja ini!"

Mempunyai mimpi untuk mengadakan _fashion show_ perdana—itulah mimpinya. Tapi, keadaan selalu tak mendukung. Seperti yang dialami oleh Indy Kusuma Maharani; seorang desainer muda yang mempunyai mimpi besar untuk mengadakan _fashion runaway_ miliknya sendiri di Paris, yang dijuluki sebagai kota mode dunia—dan sekarang, sepertinya mimpi itu harus ditunda gegara segudang masalah yang datang dalam 22 tahun masa hidupnya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Love in Milan** **D.N.A. Girlz**

 **Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **I just own the plot of the story, and also this fic** **.**

 **Warning:** **Fashion Related, Working!AU, H** **uman** **N** **ame** **s** **, OOC yang amat eksklusif mendewa, OOT yang cetar membahana, high po** **s** **sibility of crack pairings, so please no flame, totally randomness.** **Maaf kalo penjelasannya nggak jelas—hanya orang awam di dunia mode.**

 **Pairing:** **Pairing & Hints bertebaran.**

 **Asli dari pemikiran author. Jika iya, itu dikarenakan oleh ketidak** **sengajaan, mohon dimaklumi. Kalau ada typos tolong bilang ya~**

 **Summary: Berawal dari pemindahan divisi ke kantor cabang di Milan, memulai hidup baru disana, bertemu dengan rekan yang sombong, dan merasakan jatuh cinta di kota pusat mode Italia dengan berbagai jenis busana berdesain abstrak dan mengesankan—seperti di dalam cerita dongeng.**

 **Long Live FHI** **and make the world better for to live for all of us ^_^**

 **Happy reading guys~**

 **Suka tapi mau review? Yah silahkan review x3**

 **Suka tapi gk mau review? Silahkan Fav~ :D**

 **Gak suka tapi mau review? Ampun jangan flame xC**

* * *

 **~~~Boho Chic~~~**

.

.

.

"Jadi? Kau sudah menemuinya?"

Sendok yang menyedokkan es krim jenis _Sunday_ itu pun sekejap masuk ke dalam mulut sang penanya, sementara yang ditanya hanya bisa menghela napas lelah.

"Sudah.. Tapi aku tidak bisa percaya akan perkataannya itu."

Tangan kanannya itu memegang pegangan cangkir dari teh melati tersebut sebelum menyesapnya perlahan.

Merasa tertarik, yang duduk di seberangnya bertanya lagi. "Hm? Memangnya dia bilang apa padamu? Pasti masalah pemecatanmu."

Sang gadis yang berujar pun merasa tersinggung akan tuduhan tersebut, mencoba membenarkannya. "Bukan urusanmu. Lagipula, ini bukan pemecatan kok!"

Hujan gerimis membasahi bumi yang mulai senja dan terlihat sejuk setelah panas menyengat di siang hari kala itu. Terlihat dua gadis dewasa berpakaian rapi, tengah duduk berseberangan di satu pasang bangku dalam sebuah ruangan _café_ yang mulai sepi akan pengunjungnya.

"Kalau bukan karena pemecatanmu—berarti pemindahan divisimu, _akak_. Kau juga tahu bahwa Francis memang begitu orangnya." Es krim yang ia sudah habiskan tinggal setengah. Rasa vanila yang manis diiringi oleh stroberi yang asam membuat lidah bergoyang.

Gadis yang dipanggil Indy itu pun hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Badannya ada di sini, tapi pikirannya sudah ada di tempat lain—dan itu membuatnya kesal.

"Mau apa lagi, Maya? Sudah tahu Francis seenaknya begitu, ya aku pastinya marah dan menanyakan ini padanya—tapi dia tetap bungkam." Pipinya menggembung layaknya bakpao.

Maya hanya geleng kepala perlahan sembari menatap saudari yang mukanya mirip dan persis seperti dirinya itu—walaupun sifat mereka berbeda.

Mereka adalah kakak beradik. Indy bekerja di divisi Perancangan Peragaan Busana dan Desain, sementara Maya berada di divisi Pengembangan dan Editorial untuk majalah mode perusahaan mereka.

 _Parisien Magazine_. Sebuah majalah mode yang termasuk kategori _lifestyle_ cukup terkenal dan laris di pasaran—dan targetnya ya tentu saja kalangan pria dan wanita juga remaja, yang mengutamakan mode di segala kebutuhannya. Beberapa kali—setidaknya 3 bulan sekali, majalah ini punya banyak sponsor—sehingga bisa mensponsori beberapa _fashion show_ , dan membuat peragaan itu menjadi liputan ekskusif yang diminati dan dinantikan oleh para pembaca. Sehingga hal ini bisa menaikkan harga jual yang lumayan bagus bagi perusahaan majalahnya.

"Walau sudah kutanya pada Arthur juga—tapi pacarmu malah memihak pada pria yang dia bilang musuh bebuyutannya itu. Ukh, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti!" ujar Indy sambil menyomot kue kering berbentuk bintang kecil dan mengunyahnya dengan liar. Perasaannya saat ini sekarang sedang kacau.

Melihat cemilan di piring kecil malang itu dibantai, Maya hanya bisa memutarkan kedua bola matanya dengan bosan. "Sudahlah, sekarang kita jangan membahas itu lagi. _Back to the topic_ , kapan kau akan pergi ke Milan?"

Gadis bermanik coklat kehitaman itu berpikir sejenak, "Hmm… Kalau tidak salah, tiga hari lagi."

"Apa? Tiga hari—kau bilang? Kau butuh persiapan untuk segalanya, _akak_. Mana bisa kau sudah siap dalam tiga hari!" Maya hampir tidak percaya, betapa Indy meremehkan persiapannya.

Gadis itu hanya bisa berpangku tangan dan mengibaskan salah satu tangannya dengan santai. "Tidak usah khawatir. Aku akan membereskannya semua dalam tiga hari. Terpaksa kukosongkan apartemenku untukmu. Jangan buat ulah, Maya."

Peringatan ringan itu disambut tanggapan santai juga. "Mana mungkin. Palingan aku ajak Lien dan Mei untuk minum teh di balkon apartemenmu. Tempatmu tidak cocok buat _party_ seperti di tempat Alfred."

Indy mengangguk kecil dan menghela napas sekali lagi. Dia ada benarnya. Yah, setidaknya dia pindah tempat kerja saja—dan tidak pindah divisi. Tapi tepat saja, gadis itu sedikit _doki-doki_ dan penasaran.

Dia tidak pernah ke luar negeri selain Prancis dan Indonesia—ke Inggris saja itu karena liburan gratis dari Arthur padanya dan adiknya.

Dan tiga hari lagi dia akan pergi ke Milan, Italia. Salah satu negara yang juga mempunyai kota mode tersendirinya, dengan merek-merek ternama yang berasal dari sana—membuktikan bahwa daya jual di pasarannya bisa menyaingi merek ternama yang juga berasal dari Ibukota Prancis.

Seperti apa membayangkannya—membuat gadis itu makin menghela napas pasrah saja.

Indy lelah, _maz_.

* * *

 **~~~Stylish Traveling~~~**

.

.

.

"Katanya disini, tapi dimana ya…"

Sudah tangan memegang koper merahnya yang cukup berat, kepalanya juga mencari-cari orang yang dimaksud.

 _T-shirt_ bertuliskan ' _STFU_ ' berwarna putih di kaos hitam itu dirangkap oleh long sleeves blazer putih. Dipadu padankan dengan celana jeans berwarna coklat tua yang berbahan ringan, dan ukurannya tiga perempat. Sepatu _boots_ hitam pekat dan berhak tinggi. Aksesorisnya dipadukan dengan syal berwarna putih pucat bermotif kotak-kotak, yang sedikit dikendurkan dan kacamata hitam di atas kepala.

Sejak sampai di bandara, Indy langsung cepat-cepat bergegas agar bisa menemukan anak buah yang berasal dari perusahaan majalah itu.

"Kalau tidak salah, dia memegang papan nama bernamakan diriku.." gumamnya lagi dan kemudian—dari ekor matanya menangkap sesosok yang berada di sisi jalur kedatangan.

Pemuda berambut coklat susu yang menoleh kea rah dalam ruangan jalur itu dan memegang papan bertuliskan namanya. Dia berdiri bersama beberapa orang yang juga memegang papan nama seperti dirinya.

Merasa bahwa itu orangnya, gadis yang diurai rambutnya itu pun menuju ke arah pemuda itu setelah keluar dari jalur kedatangan luar negeri.

Tangannya menepuk punggungnya—mendapat respon dengan pemuda itu yang membalikkan badan dan menatapnya.

" _Si_?"

"Uhm, _Mimosa_?"

Sedetik kemudian, pemuda berambut coklat susu itu menyunggingkan senyuman cerahnya dan mengangguk riang.

" _Si_ ~ Kau pasti orangnya Francis, bukan? Kau cantik sekali, _bella_!" ucapnya sambil memuji Indy. Tangannya meraih tangan yang lebih kecil itu dan menjabatnya dengan senang hati. Indy juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku sudah mendengar banyak hal tentangmu dari kak Francis. Perkenalkan, namaku Feliciano Vargas. Senang bertemu denganmu, _vee_ ~ Aku bekerja di divisi Pengembangan dan Editorial."

Indy tertawa kecil akan responnya. "Ya, senang bertemu denganmu juga. Dan terima kasih atas pujiannya."

Koper merah membara itu digeret—dibawa oleh sang pemilik sambil berjalan—dengan Feliciano yang berjalan di sampingnya.

Setelah keluar dari bandara dan pergi menggunakan mobil yang disewakan—dengan Feliciano yang menjadi supirnya.

Indy langsung bisa akrab dengan Feliciano. Pemuda berdarah Italia itu bercerita banyak hal sambil menyetir. Soal seluk-beluk dan sudut kota, orang-orangnya, pekerjaan, makanan kesukaan, dan beberapa hal lainnya, membuat gadis itu merasa nyaman dan sedikit ingin mengenal kota yang akan ia tinggali untuk tiga bulan kedepan.

"Kami benar-benar tertolong, lho~ Hampir saja _event_ lalu membuat _fratello_ frustasi dan ingin menyerah soal itu. Tapi setelah rapat diadakan, kami dibantu oleh kak Francis dengan meminjamkan dirimu."

Indy tersendak.

"A-Ah, begitu ya.."

Keriwil di sisi rambutnya juga naik-turun—menandakan bahwa Feliciano mengangguk, menyetir dengan santai—walaupun di jalan semuanya menjadi tidak santai karena keramaian yang tidak teratur.

Sempat membuat Indy mengalami _culture shock_ sesaat.

"Iya. _Fratello_ bilang, dengan adanya tenaga bantuan—maka mungkin saja kami bisa menyelesaikan masalah dan mengantarkan kami ke kesuksesan di _fashion show_ berikutnya."

Indy sedikit bingung, "Uhm, Feli? Yang kau maksudkan itu siapa? Dan _fratello_ itu siapa?"

"Oh, itu sebutan dalam bahasa Italia yang berarti 'kakak'. Saat kau masuk kerja besok, kau bisa berjumpa dengannya." jelasnya pada Indy.

Dia hanya bisa mengangguk kecil.

Setelah mengantarkannya ke sebuah apartemen yang akan dia huni (katanya, Francis sudah mengatur semua keperluannya) Indy langsung masuk ke dalam dan melihat-lihat interiornya.

"Wah, klasik sekali.. Francis memang tidak tanggung-tanggung. Padahal aku hanya disini tiga bulan saja.." kagumnya dan melihat-lihat semua ruangan yang ada disitu.

Kesan klasik gaya eropa sangat kental di setiap sudutnya, membuat Indy hanya bisa bengong dan melihatnya saja.

"Ini mewah sekali.. jadi _ilfeel_ sendiri melihatnya.." gumamnya dalam hati, dengan muka _me gusta_.

 _ **Start twerk it like Miley~**_

 _ **Oh oh oh**_

 _ **Twerk it like Miley~**_

Nada _ringtone_ di ponselnya membuat Indy mengalihkan pandangannya ke benda elektronik yang ia letakkan di saku celana. Sebuah _e-mail_ telah masuk begitu dia mengeceknya.

* * *

 **From: francisbonnie_petitedech gvail.*****

 **To: merahputih_asekdah gvail.*****

Mon cherie _~ Kau sudah sampai,_ non _? Besok kau akan bertemu dengan kepala divisi di kantor cabang Milan. Aku sudah mengatur semuanya, jadi kau tinggal bersiap untuk pergi kesana dan kerja. Selesaikan masalah dan buat sukses_ fashion show _nya atau aku takkan memulangkanmu sebelum semuanya kelar._ Have fun

Toodles, mon fleur _~ :*_

 **END**

* * *

Seketika itu juga, ponsel malang itu membentur sofa coklat pekat itu hingga terpental ke lantai yang tertutupi karpet mewah.

"DASAR BOS BREWOK SIALAN!"

* * *

 **~~~Chaotic Classic~~~**

.

.

.

Indy tidak percaya.

Sungguh tidak percaya akan pemuda songong yang berada di depannya.

Pemuda ini menabraknya, membuat setelan baju kerjanya terkena tumpahan kopi hitam Turki—yang dipegang olehnya. Dia menyinggungkan tentang masalah internal perusahaan—dan menaikkan derajat gejolak darah dalam tubuh gadis tersebut.

Oke _fix_. Habis ini, Indy akan pergi untuk memeriksakan diri—apakah dia terkena darah tinggi atau tidak.

"Dasar gadis barbar, kau itu tahu apa soal internal kami, ha? Dan soal perusahaan kami, itu hanya boleh orang dalam saja yang menanganinya!"

"Jaga ucapanmu, dasar tuan angkuh. Aku memang kesini untuk membantu perusahaan—bukan untuk ikut campur dalam masalah personalmu! Sekarang, tanggung jawab akan tumpahan kopimu!"

 _Che chosa_?! Jangan mengada-ada, ya! Salahmu sendiri tidak pakai mata kalau jalan."

"Dasar tak tahu diri! Kalau jalan ya pakai kaki lah!"

Feliciano datang untuk merelai mereka berdua. "Ja-Jangan bertengkar dengannya, _fratello_! Nanti kak Antonio mendengar!"

Gadis itu _budeg_ seketika.

 _Fratello._

 _Fratello—katanya._

Feliciano bilang dia dengan sebutan _fratello_!

DIA NYEBUT ORANG SONGONG INI DENGAN _FRATELLO_!

ASTAJIM DEMI ROK MININYA FELIKS DIA MANGGIL _FRATELLO_!

 _WUT? DEMI APA?!_

 _ME GUSTA_

Indy hanya bisa terbengong layaknya orang bodoh.

Gadis itu langsung memasang wajah keheranan sementara pemuda dengan mata berwarna zaitun itu mengernyitkan dahi, meremehkan gadis yag ada di depannya.

"Jadi ini ya—orangnya? _You're fucking kidding me, idiota brother._ "

Tatapan sinis dan meremehkan—bertemu dengan tatapan keheranan.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh, _fratello_! Dialah yang dikirim oleh kak Francis untuk membantu kita."

Mata berwarna zaitun bertabrakan dengan coklat kehitaman.

Feliciano langsung tanpa tedeng aling-aling berujar, "Ini dia _fratello_ ku, Lovino Vargas. Kepala divisi Perancangan Peragaan Busana dan Desain cabang Milan, _vee_ ~" Dia memperkenalkan sang kakak pada sang gadis berkuncir _low ponytail_ tersebut.

Permata coklat kehitaman mulai membelalakkan mata perlahan.

"Tidak mungkin.. Kau—"

Melihat reaksi tersebut, sebuah senyum miring dikembangkan oleh pemuda yang merangkap sebagai kakak kembar dari Vargas bersaudara.

"Selamat datang di Milan, _partner_."

* * *

 **~~~Stressing Friday~~~**

.

.

.

Ah…

Rasanya mau mati saja.

Bagaimana tidak, setiap hari dia harus bangun lebih awal, naik taksi dan melawan kemacetan—lebih parah dibanding dengan Jakarta; sampai di kantor, dia bertemu dengan rekan yang sombong dan meremehkan kemampuan—seakan Indy menjadi orang yang bodoh di divisi yang dimasukinya; kerjaan banyak—mondar-mandir dari ruangan satu ke ruangan yang lainnya untuk mengurus masalah pekerjaan yang sempat tertunda; membuat Indy hampir berteriak frustasi—dan desain-desain malang untuk _fashion show_ dan referensi majalah untuk tiga bulan kedepanlah yang jadi korbannya.

Ternyata lebih santai di Paris dibanding di Milan.

Ampun dah, gadis itu tidak tahan. Dia ingin kembali ke apartemennya yang nyaman dan sederhana.

Rasanya ingin memutilasi Francis dengan senang hati.

Niat ingin menggorok dengan celurit, apa daya bendanya yang dipakai hanya jarum pentul dan penggaris besi. Apalagi Paris dan Milan itu jauh sekali.

Apa perlu santet saja ya?

…

…

…

Ah, sudahlah.

Oh _well_. Sekarang Indy cuma bisa menyimpan gegana dalam hati.

Aku mah apa atuh, cuma jadi kelinci eksperimen biar masalah disini selesai; begitulah isi hati seorang Indy Kusuma Maharani.

Tapi untung saja, Feliciano selalu baik padamu dan mengajarkan apapun yang belum kau ketahui di kantor (karena Lovino tidak mau) dan bos di Kepala Divisinya—Antonio—yang berhati malaikat (walaupun Indy tidak yakin juga sich), serta beberapa teman dari divisi Agen Pengembangan Visual; Elizabeta, Roderich, dan Gilbert yang menjadi model, _tailor_ , dan fotografernya perusahaan.

Tidak buruk juga.

Tapi ia tetap merindukan Paris.

Dan butik-butik yang penuh akan baju-baju indah dan berdesain cantik.

Dan sepatu-sepatu bermerek terkenal.

Dan opera musik yang indah di malam hari.

Dan juga Menara Eiffel serta pemandangannya.

…

…

…

Dan juga makanan khas disana.

 _Ya ampun, masih sempat-sempatnya Indy mengingat akan masalah perut._

"Yah, walaupun Tonio itu bos yang baik, tapi anak buahnya nyebelin banget." gumam Indy pakai bahasa Indonesia pada diri sendiri. Tangannya sembari mencoba menyelesaikan sketsa baju untuk _fashion show_ berikutnya.

"Oi, gadis barbar. Aku tak tahu apa yang kau katakan—tapi jangan menggerutu saja, kerja yang benar."

Suara menyebalkan itu.

Indy menoleh ke arah Lovino yang berada di depannya dan menyahut, "Kenapa tidak kau lihat dirimu sendiri, tuan yang angkuh."

Mereka saling melemparkan sindiran dan tatapan sinis.

"Kalau saja bukan _tomato bastardo_ itu yang jadi bos—dan menyuruh kita untuk bekerja sama dalam _fashion show_ ini—pasti aku takkan sudi duduk berhadapan denganmu sambil menyelesaikan desainku, _idiota ragazza_."

"Sembarangan. Aku juga tidak sudi, kau tahu? Dasar sombong."

"Gadis barbar."

Sindiran dan tatapan sinis dilemparkan pada masing-masing lawan bicara.

 _ **Lagi.**_

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita hentikan saja berdebatnya dan menyelesaikan semua ini." Indy menghela napas gusar dan melanjutkan sketsanya.

Mereka berdua lembur untuk hari ini. Padahal besok sudah mau akhir pekan dan kantor hampir sepi akan orang—tapi karena tuntutan kerja, maka harus terpaksa dilakukan.

Setelah hening beberapa saat, ia merasa seseorang menatapnya.

Lovino memperhatikannya sambil bertopang dagu.

Indy mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kau lihat apa?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya melihat seseorang yang bodoh dan mengerjakannya semua desain malangnya sendirian."

"Maksudmu itu apa, ha? Cari mati?" Indy mulai menahan emosi.

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?" tantangnya.

Indy mendecih, dan mencoba menghiraukannya. " _You're hopeless_. Kau tidak sadar apa yang kau lakukan, waktu kita tinggal dua bulan lagi."

Lovino meneruskan desainnya sebelum berkata lagi, "Aku sadar, tapi aku tidak mau menjadi pecundang dan hanya duduk tak melakukan apapun. Lagipula aku juga tidak perlu tangan tambahan akan semuanya ini—walaupun itu benar-benar dilakukan."

"Makanya, biarkan aku membantumu."

Lovino tertegun sedetik kemudian.

Manik coklat kehitaman itu menatap dengan tatapan berarti pada warna manik zaitun.

Indy menetapnya dengan serius sebelum berujar lagi, "Hanya karena soal _fashion show_ yang gagal itu saja kau sudah menyerah. Bagaimana bisa kau menyerah akan kegagalan? Kuberi contoh—satu saja. Misalnya seperti kau menjalin hubungan—bagaimana bisa kau mempertahankan hubunganmu dari badai permasalahan kalau kau sudah gampang menyerah begini? Apakah benar kalau kau itu seorang _Cassanova_ Italia yang dibicarakan para gadis kantor? Aku malah meragukan hal itu."

 **Skak mat.**

"Apa—"

 **BRAK!**

Lovino yang ingin bicara—jadi terdiam saat melihat tangan gadis itu membuat meja berbunyi dengan sekali gebrak, emosinya mulai diatas puncak. Gadis itu sontak berdiri.

Dia sudah tidak tahan.

"Dasar bodoh! Kegagalan itu hikmah dari semuanya! Dan dari kegagalan itulah, kau juga akan mempelajari sesuatu yang berharga. Dimana semangat desainer-mu?! Apa kau tidak kasihan pada konsumen kita? Semuanya sudah berjuang keras—dan kita juga harus seperti itu! Feli dan Tonio sudah menceritakan semuanya—jadi, mumpung aku masih ada disini—setidaknya kau menghargai kehadiranku, baru kita semua bisa menyelamatkan _fashion show_ yang malang ini! " sergah gadis berambut ikal yang dibando tersebut.

Ia sudah tidak tahan akan semua penolakan dari Lovino.

Niat ingin membantu, tapi malah disuruh untuk mengabaikan.

Apakah dia harus diam dan menikmati keterpurukan perusahaan—sambil menyesap teh _rosella_ yang menyengat harum?! Maksudnya apa?!; pikir Indy sambil emosi dan terengah-engah pelan.

"Sejak aku menerima tawaran dari Francis—aku sudah bertekad, dan aku akan mendeklarasikannya."

Mendengar hal itu, Lovino hanya bisa terpana akan perkataannya. Dan ia tidak bisa marah maupun emosi untuk saat ini—seperti bukan dirinya saja.

"Bahwa aku akan membantu kalian sekuat tenagaku—demi Mimosa _Magazine_ dan _fashion show_ kita yang berharga!"

Tekadnya sudah bulat.

Indy akan membuat Lovino menurut padanya—menemukan semangat desainer-nya kembali—dan menyelamatkan _fashion show_ yang terpuruk akan kegagalan yang ada.

 _It is now—or never._

* * *

 **~~~Glorious of Joy~~~**

.

.

.

"Akhirnya~ Semuanya berakhir dengan lancar!~" Feliciano menyahut dengan terharu. Pemuda bermata coklat tanah itu memeluk dengan erat Indy yang baru saja mengisyaratkan model terakhir untuk jalan di atas _catwalk_.

"A-AH! Feli, hehehe…" tawanya kecil sambil menanggapi pemuda yang sedikit _clingy_ padanya.

Feliciano menyelamatinya sambil menjabat tangan berulang kali. "Karena adanya dirimu, kami jadi sangat tertolong! _Grazie mucho, bella_!~" Indy hanya bisa mengangguk kecil akan responnya itu.

Setelah Feliciano berlalu karena dipanggil Gilbert, Antonio sekarang yang menghampirinya.

" _Muy bien, senorita._ Anda mengerjakan misi dengan baik. Terima kasih untuk segala usahamu selama ini." ujarnya sembari menyalaminya—dibalas sama juga.

Indy tersenyum cerah padanya. "Saya senang bisa membantu, pak! Ini sudah sepantasnya kita dapatkan—semuanya berusaha keras dan giat. Tiga bulanku jadi tidak tersia-sia."

Sang pemuda berambut _stylish_ itu hanya tertawa kecil akan perkataan gadis itu yang blak-blakan. " _Si_ , terima kasih juga karena bisa membimbing Lovi—dan kau pasti tidak akan keberatan untuk datang ke _Aftermath_ nanti malam, bukan? Ini juga untuk merayakan kesuksesan majalah cabang kita. Khusus untuk penyambutanmu juga."

Indy hanya tersenyum kecil, "Semoga saya bisa datang, pak. _Gracias_."

" _De nada~ Oh, by the way_ —Ada yang mengawasimu dari sudut sana." Ekor matanya mengarah ke sudut yang dituju—membuat Indy menoleh ke arah tersebut.

Ada Lovino yang berdiri memandangi mereka disana.

Sementara Indy mengerjapkan mata dengan bingung—sang bos bermata hijau pun menghilang tanpa bekas layaknya seorang _Zorro_.

Lovino berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Keduanya diam saja.

Tapi, saat Lovino melewati dirinya yang terpaku—Indy mendengar suara yang bagai suatu pertanda.

Berbisik halus—namun dapat gadis itu dengar.

"…Kerja bagus, Indy."

 **DEG**

Indy menoleh ke arah pemuda yang berlalu cepat tersebut. Bisa dilihat kalau lebih teliti lagi, keriwilnya membentuk helai kusut dan terlihat bahwa daun telinganya memerah.

Dan gadis berjepit melati itupun tak sadar juga—bahwa sebuah senyum kecil terkembang menghiasi bibirnya yang dilapisi oleh _lipbalm_ bening. Bahkan rona merah sedikit muncul di sudut pipinya.

Mungkin tidak buruk juga—kalau bekerja sama dengan orang sepertinya; pikir Indy sedikit senang akan hal yang pasti.

Bahwa dirinya dan Lovino sudah mengalami tahap pertemanan yang baik.

"Tunggu aku, Lovino!"

Sepatu _wedges_ berhak sedang dan berwarna ungu muda itu berlari mengikuti jejak dari tapak sepatu _boots_ hitam yang mendahuluinya untuk menaikki tangga podium _catwalk_ di _fashion runaway_ —yang eksklusif milik Mimosa _Magazine_.

* * *

 **~~~Romantic Cocktail~~~**

.

.

.

"Butuh teman atau sendiri?"

Indy menoleh ke arah belakang—menemukan Lovino dengan setelan jas yang terlihat cocok untuknya. Membuat aura _cassanova_ yang dibicarakan itu langsung terlihat. Dia berjalan dan berdiri di samping Indy yang menikmati pemandangan.

Gadis itu berdiri di tepi pagar balkon dari sebuah _ballroom_ hotel yang luas dan ramai, padat karena dipenuhi orang-orang yang berdatangan. Tempat itu disewakan oleh sang bos Spanyol untuk memeriahkan kesuksesan liputan eksklusif majalah perusahaan. Tepi pagar yang tebal dan berbeton itu terukir cantik bak balkon pagar istana, serta langit malam yang cerah dan berbintang makin mendukung pemandangan luar. Dan balkonnya mengarah ke tepi laut lepas khas Mediterania, terlihat sangat indah nan mempesona.

"Boleh saja. Kalau kau mau menemani gadis barbar sepertiku." balas Indy jenaka sambil menatap kembali langit malam yang bertabur bintang.

Laut dan kegelapan malam memang tiada duanya, sangat cocok untuk mencari ketenangan dari kepenatan pekerjaan.

Keduanya diam dalam keheningan alam.

Lovino menundukkan kepalanya sebentar, lalu mendongak ke atas langit. "…Aku tidak keberatan."

Indy menoleh padanya. "Eh..?"

Lovino masih menatap langit malam. "Menurutku, kau tidak seperti gadis barbar. Aku saja yang terlalu berlebihan dengan sebutanmu. M-Maaf ya." ujarnya sambil menatap Indy.

Rona merah mulai menguar pelan.

Gadis yang berpakaian _sleeveless cocktail dress_ berwarna hijau tua dan memakai _cardigan_ berwarna putih itu tertegun sejenak.

Demi alis Arthur yang mendadak jadi normal, Lovino meminta maaf padanya.

"I-Iya..Tidak apa kok.. Aku juga salah.." cicit Indy sambil menunduk—sedikit malu.

Duh, kenapa tiba-tiba jadi canggung begini?!

"Kau tahu, _bella_. Aku jadi sedikit gembira, akhir-akhir ini." sahutnya sembari kau mulai mendengarnya begitu.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya penasaran. Sedikit.

"Yah.. dan aku rasa—sebenarnya aku berhutang budi padamu."

Indy mencoba untuk menyelanya, "Kalau soal _fashion show_ yang kita bicarakan, itu sudah tugasku—"

" _Can you just shut up while I'm fucking speaking, please_?" Lovino menahan untuk tidak menimpuk gadis itu.

Indy langsung kicep. Wajahnya mendadak cemberut.

Pemuda itu menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan, "Yah—pastinya aku berhutang budi padamu. Kau mau mengurus serta membereskan masalah yang ada di perusahaan. Kami benar-benar tertolong sekali. Dan,"

Lovino menoleh ke arah sang gadis yang masih mendengarkannya.

"Seperti yang kau bilang—kau membuatku menurut padamu—yang akhirnya dapat mendapatkan kembali semangatku untuk berkarya. _Grazie_."

Mengingat akan angin bersemilir pelan—membawa sejuk ke dalam sanubari dan menerpa keduanya.

Tatapan coklat kehitaman itu menatap kepadanya, membuat ekspresi di wajah terlihat terdiam. "Lovino…"

Rambut ikal yang tergerai cantik itu bergoyang pelan.

"Ah, iya. Satu lagi.. Uhm.. Ada satu yang ingin kutanyakan—dan kuharap kau anggap ini serius. Karena i-ini semua gara-gara dirimu yang juga membangkitkan perasaan ini…" Lovino mengelus gugup dibagian tengkuk lehernya sebelum rona merah muncul di pipinya lagi. Pandangannya sedikit beralih—apapun kecuali mata coklat kehitaman itu—sebelum kembali menatap manik Indy lagi. Gesturnya seakan ingin menanyakan hal yang sensitif.

Indy terdiam—bersiap akan pertanyaannya.

Tapi dia juga penasaran akan degup jantung yang menggila.

Tatapan mata yang berarti, rona merah di pipi dan bibir ranum masing-masing.

Keadaan hening dan menenangkan bagi mereka berdua.

Mengingat lagi akan kejadian yang lalu. Memori yang terjadi tiga bulan lalu.

Ketika konflik dari pertemuan membuat suatu ikatan tersendiri.

Menyatukan dua insan berdarah berbeda dengan status berbeda jua.

Pemuda berdarah Italia yang menyandang predikat seorang _cassanova_ —dengan gadis berdarah Indonesia yang merupakan karyawati terbaik di perusahaan.

Tapi—kalau bicara soal perasaan—inilah masalahnya.

Ketika perasaannya membuncah, gejolak batin pun muncul.

Ketika rasa itu muncul seiring waktunya berlalu.

Memaksanya menerima kenyataan.

Lalu berpaling tanpa kata apapun.

Sekejap membuat dirinya terpana tak berdaya.

Mendengar kalimat sederhana tapi dalam itu, jantung Indy serasa mau copot.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Ti amo. Would you be my girlfriend?_ "

.

.

.

.

.

Lihat 'kan? Wajahnya memerah seperti buah tomat yang baru panen di kebun.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepertinya, tiga bulan di Milan berakhir tak sia-sia bagi Indy.

Karena dari masalah itulah—yang mengantarkan dirinya untuk mendapatkan cinta semanis buah ceri.

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **~~~fin~~~**_

 _ **Mind to RnR / Review? :3**_

 _ **regards,**_

 _ **D.N.A. Girlz**_


End file.
